


Watermelon Smiles

by Fallenstar126



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance parties, giant hotdogs, and decapitated hands oh boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> *Rapunzel voice* I had a dream
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage

Panic at the disco was becoming big with their second studio album, and you, as a personal friend to the band, decided to go on tour with them. One day, you had parked in a deserted forest to have a break for a bit. You, Jon, and Ryan decided to have a dance party outside in the dirt clearing the bus was parked in. So, you went out to the dirt, while Ryan and Jon changed into their dancing clothes. 

To be honest, you didn’t really know that they had dancing clothes before, but you weren’t going to judge. Jon came out first, wearing his blue spandex morph suit with the face cut out, and started flailing his arms aggressively. You joined him until Ryan arrived, wearing a tree. Not actually a tree, but a costume that looked like a Christmas tree, detachable balls and star. You were all dancing until…

A GIANT HOTDOG APPEARED OUT OF THE FOREST. “Oh shit.” You said, and got out of the way while it chased down Ryan first, then Jon. You started digging in the dirt to show your agony and sadness, while the hotdog, which was starting to look like it had freezer burn, ran back to it’s bun. 

You were digging and digging and digging until you felt something moving a little in the sand. You grabbed the two objects that were moving, pulled them out, and looked at them for a bit, confused. Then, it hit you.

You were holding Pete Wentz’ decapitated hands. 

An idea struck you at that moment, and you knew that it wouldn’t fail. Carefully, you gripped the fingers of the hands, which were still wiggling with leftover emo powers, and threw them into the air. The hands twitched once more, and then were off, soaring over the horizon. You watched them fly away like a graceful bird, waving at the beautiful sight. You may have even shed a tear, but that was okay, because emo’s are allowed to. 

When you looked back towards the bus, Ryan and Jon were standing there, looking confused. “Why did you stop dancing?” Ryan asked, and you gave them both a hug, before pulling away. You were looking over them closely to make sure they were really okay, when you noticed it. 

They were both now wearing eyeliner.


End file.
